This application is related to the field of control systems and, more particularly, to a remote control system and related methods for vehicles.
Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, deter vandalism, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system, for example, includes a central processor or controller connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors. The sensors, for example, may detect opening of the trunk, hood, doors, windows, and also movement of the vehicle or within the vehicle. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, differential pressure sensors, and switches may be used as sensors. In addition, radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate the vehicle.
The controller typically operates to give an alarm indication in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. The alarm indication may typically be a flashing of the lights and/or the sounding of the vehicle horn or a siren. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon an alarm condition.
A typical security system also includes a receiver associated with the controller that cooperates with one or more remote transmitters typically carried by the user as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,242 to Sassover et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,215 to Drori. The remote transmitter may be used to arm and disarm the vehicle security system or provide other remote control features from a predetermined range away from the vehicle. Also related to remote control of a vehicle function U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,966 to Lambropoulous et al. discloses a remote keyless entry system for a vehicle. The keyless entry system permits the user to remotely open the vehicle doors or open the vehicle trunk using a small handheld transmitter.
Unfortunately, the majority of vehicle security systems need to be directly connected by wires to individual vehicle devices, such as the vehicle horn or door switches of the vehicle. In other words, a conventional vehicle security system is hardwired to various vehicle components, typically by splicing into vehicle wiring harnesses or via interposing T-harnesses and connectors. The number of electrical devices in a vehicle has increased so that the size and complexity of wiring harnesses has also increased. For example, the steering wheel may include horn switches, an airbag, turn-signal and headlight switches, wiper controls, cruise control switches, ignition wiring, an emergency flasher switch, and/or radio controls. Likewise, a door of a vehicle, for example, may include window controls, locks, outside mirror switches, and/or door-panel light switches.
In response to the increased wiring complexity and costs, vehicle manufacturers have begun attempts to reduce the amount of wiring within vehicles to reduce weight, reduce wire routing problems, decrease costs, and reduce complications which may arise when troubleshooting the electrical system. For example, some manufacturers have adopted multiplexing schemes to reduce cables to three or four wires and to simplify the exchange of data among the various onboard electronic systems as disclosed, for example, in xe2x80x9cThe Thick and Thin of Car Cablingxe2x80x9d by Thompson appearing in the IEEE Spectrum, February 1996, pp. 42-45.
Implementing multiplexing concepts in vehicles in a cost-effective and reliable manner may not be easy. Successful implementation, for example, may require the development of low or error-free communications in what can be harsh vehicle environments. With multiplexing technology, the various electronic modules or devices may be linked by a single signal wire in a bus also containing a power wire, and one or more ground wires. Digital messages are communicated to all modules over the data communications bus. Each message may have one or more addresses associated with it so that the devices can recognize which messages to ignore and which messages to respond to or read.
The Thompson article describes a number of multiplexed networks for vehicles. In particular, the Grand Cherokee made by Chrysler is described as having five multiplex nodes or controllers: the engine controller, the temperature controller, the airbag controller, the theft alarm, and the overhead console. Other nodes for different vehicles may include a transmission controller, a trip computer, an instrument cluster controller, an antilock braking controller, an active suspension controller, and a body controller for devices in the passenger compartment.
A number of patent references are also directed to digital or multiplex communications networks or circuits, such as may be used in a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,262 Sinniger et al. discloses a multiplex bus system including a master control unit and a plurality of receiver-transmitter units connected thereto. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,772 to Leung discloses a power bus in a vehicle controlled by a low current digitally coded communications system. Other references disclosing various vehicle multiplex control systems include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,275 to Sato et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,092 to Roggendorf et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,783 to Burgess et al.
Several standards have been proposed for vehicle multiplex networks including, for example, the Society of Automotive Engineers xe2x80x9cSurface Vehicle Standard, Class B Data Communications Network Interfacexe2x80x9d, SAE J1850, July 1995. Another report by the SAE is the xe2x80x9cSurface Vehicle Information Report, Chrysler Sensor and Control (CSC) Bus Multiplexing Network for Class xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99 Applicationsxe2x80x9d, SAE J2058, July 1990. Many other networks are also being implemented or proposed for communications between vehicle devices and nodes or controllers.
Unfortunately, conventional vehicle control systems, such as aftermarket vehicle security systems, are for hardwired connection to vehicle devices and are not readily adaptable to a vehicle including a data communications bus. Moreover, a vehicle security system if adapted for a communications bus and devices for one particular model, model year, and manufacturer, may not be compatible with any other models, model years, or manufacturers. Other systems for the control of vehicle functions may also suffer from such shortcomings.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a vehicle remote function control system, such as for a vehicle including a data communications bus, which can be readily interfaced to the data communications bus.
This and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a system including a remote function controller comprising a data bus adaptor cartridge connector, and control circuitry coupled thereto, and a data bus adaptor cartridge removably coupled to the data bus adaptor cartridge connector. The data bus adaptor cartridge is for permitting communications between the control circuitry and at least one vehicle device over the data communications bus. The adaptor cartridge may provide compatibility with a number of different vehicle types, for example.
The control circuitry may further comprise a serial interface, and the data bus adaptor cartridge may comprise a serial interface to be coupled to the control circuitry. In other embodiments, the control circuitry may comprise a parallel interface, and the data bus adaptor cartridge may comprise a parallel interface.
The control circuitry may generate digital command codes. In these embodiments, the data bus adaptor cartridge converts the digital command codes into data communications bus signals according to a desired protocol. The desired protocol may be based upon at least one of a desired signal level, a desired signal modulation scheme, and a desired communication rate.
The control circuitry may also generate at least one set of digital command codes comprising at least one working command signal and at least one non-working command signal for a given vehicle to thereby provide command compatibility with a plurality of different vehicles. The control circuitry may also read digital codes, and the data bus adaptor cartridge may convert data communications bus signals into digital codes according to a desired protocol for the control circuitry. Again, the desired protocol may be based upon at least one of a desired signal level, a desired signal modulation scheme, and a desired communication rate.
The control circuitry may be for storing a set of device codes for a given vehicle device for a plurality of different vehicles, for reading a device code from the data communications bus, and for determining a match between a read device code and the stored device codes to thereby provide reading compatibility with a plurality of different vehicles.
The data bus adaptor cartridge may comprise a memory, and a download learning interface for storing in the memory at least one of vehicle device codes and a desired protocol for a given vehicle from a downloading device. In other words, the data bus adaptor cartridge may be downloaded with the vehicle specific digital codes and/or protocol. Alternately, the data bus adaptor cartridge comprises a data bus learning circuit for learning at least one of vehicle device codes and a desired protocol for a given vehicle from signals carried on the data bus.
The data bus adaptor cartridge may include at least one first electrical conductor. The data bus adaptor cartridge connector may also comprise at least one second electrical conductor for engaging the at least one first electrical conductor of the data bus adaptor cartridge. In addition, the remote function controller may further comprise a circuit board carrying the data bus adaptor cartridge connector and the control circuitry.
At least one remote transmitter may be provided for operating the security controller. In these embodiments, the control circuitry may comprise a receiver and a processor connected thereto. The remote function controller may comprise at least one of a security controller, a remote keyless entry controller, and a remote start controller.
In another embodiment, the data bus adaptor device may comprise at least one integrated circuit. Accordingly, the connector may be an integrated circuit socket.
A method aspect of the invention is for permitting a remote function controller comprising control circuitry to operate in a vehicle including a data communications bus connecting a plurality of vehicle devices. The method may include coupling a data bus adaptor cartridge connector to the control circuitry, and removably coupling a data bus adaptor cartridge to the data bus adaptor cartridge connector. This may be done to permit communications between the control circuitry and at least one vehicle device over the data communications bus.